1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current detecting apparatus, and more specifically, to a current detecting apparatus detecting a current passing through a bus bar.
2. Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor module that controls a-high current to drive a motor is used. For example, as can recently be seen in a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle and the like, a semiconductor module employing a power element to drive a motor/generator is used.
A bus bar is provided as a terminal in such a semiconductor module, in order to control the output of a high current. By accurately measuring a current passing through the bus bar and using the measurement result, a motor/generator can accurately be controlled.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-061217 discloses use of what is called a coreless current sensor for measuring a current in a bus bar. The coreless current sensor is a sensor of high accuracy and sensitivity that directly detects a magnetic flux without using a core. As a core is not used, reduction in size and the number of components of the device can be achieved.
However, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-061217, an error correction processing is performed in order to reduce the effect on the measurement result by a magnetic flux passing through an adjacent bus bar. The error correction processing is performed by an operation of software, which makes control complicated.